The Mindkiller
by Morbid Beautie
Summary: There's a newborn in town will the Cullens help her,will she accept their help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One (In between Twilight and New Moon)

The Cullens were walking through the woods searching for the cave that Alice had seen in a Alice said that a girl was hiding,from what they didn't know all Alice knew was that there was a very frighten young girl that had been a vampire for a month and she said they had to help this girl.

So they kept looking untill they finally found the cave and they could sense that someone was inside but who ever it was was trying very hard not to make a sound Alice called out "It's ok,you can trust us we're not going to hurt come out." there was a shuffling sound from within the cave and a young girl around eighteen came out looking very scared she was skinny so much so that you could see her bones but she wasn't small she was big boned and she seemed to be about 5` had long,dark red hair so dark it almost looked black,and blood red was wearing torn blue jeans,a torn black top and black ankle length leather boots.

She looked at each of us one at time when she saw Emmett she started backing up trying to get as far away from him as possible Alice started reassuring her that it was ok,the girl stopped and looked at Alice again.

"What do you want"the girl asked in deep,low voice

"We just want to help you"

"Why"

"Because I saw you,we're supposed to help you"

"You saw me?What are you talking about,I've never seen you before"

"It's compilcated but I have visions and I saw you that's how I knew you were 's your name?"

"Gina"

" Gina,my name is Alice,and this is Jasper,Caslisle,Esme,Rosalie,Emmett and Edward."Alice pointed out each member of the family as she said their names.

"Who's after you?"Edward asked

"How did you know someone was after me?"Gina replied.

Edward half smiled and said "I,can read minds."

she looked blank for a moment then said "Oook... um,there are some guys after me,their trying to kill me because they didn't get it done the first time they tried."Gina said with a bitter voice filled with hatred as the girl started to remember the things they had done to her,Edward growled and Gina looked up at him with a start "I'm,sorry."Edward said "I,didn't mean to startle 'll protect you no one will hurt you again"

"Why would you want to bother with protecting me?You don't even know me."

"Because Alice said that your supposed to become a part of our family and we protect our family."Carlisle said speaking for the first time.

"You don't know what I've done,"

"Actually, I do" Edward said,he was seeing Gina kill a girl around the same age as she was

" I can see everything that your thinking and it wasn't your fault you didn't know want was going on or want you were doing."

"She was so much more than my best friend,she was like my sister and I killed her!" Gina cried covering her face with her hands "I'll never forgive myself for what I did."

"We can help you ."Carlisle said while walking to the girl and putting his arms around her.

"So will you come with us?"Alice asked .The girl looked at them unsure at first then said "Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was amazed at the size of the house but I decided that I would like it,love it first thing I did was take a long shower but I didn't have any clean clothes to change into,Alice realizes my dilemma and offers me some of her clothes but they were too small for me so Rosalie had to loan me some of hers.

Alice said "We are so going shopping tomorrow."

I laughed but on the inside I was cringing,I hated shopping but how could I tell that to Alice when she was really hoping I would agree so I did,I mean if not for her I would still be inside that stupid cave so I was not about to let her down.

Alice showed me where my room was of course since I no longer had to sleep I doubted I would be spending very much time in this room,so after the tour of the house we went downstairs where the rest of the family was gathered it was time to get to know each other.I was both curious and afraid of what was about to take place but I knew it had to happen sooner or later and I would rather just get it over took turns telling me some basic things about them,which shocked me to know how old they were and that they feed off of animals instead of humans which they told me that I would have to do also,that was fine by me I said,then it was my turn.

"Well," I started out saying "I'm eighteen I lived Arizona,when I graduated I was going to move to Seattle to live with..." my voice broke " ...with my friend,but the week before my graduation I was in Seattle spending the weekend with Christine to get some of my stuff settled in and this group of guys cornered me,I'm a pretty good fighter so I wasn't really afraid of them but then I noticed their eyes I thought _Ok,they have contacts _but when two of them grapped me and I started fighting them I knew something was wrong with them I've been teamed up on before and I'd held my own but these guys were so strong it was unbelieveable so they...attacked me and when I woke up I was burning all over I was surprised I was alive even though I was in incredible pain so I started walking to Christines' place when I walked in I saw her watching TV she turned around and said something but I didn't hear her cause all I was thinking about was...kil..killing her." I finally broke down and started dry and Esme walked over and started comforting was whispering calming words to me but I didn't really understand her,I was too upset I suddenly felt more calm I glanced up and looked around untill my eyes fell on Jasper who was looking straight at me,I remembered what Jasper said he could do.

"Thanks."I said

"No proplem."he said with a half-smile.

"When was the last time you fed?"Edward asked

"I don't know,I don't remember"I replied I ran through the last month in my head trying to remember,but I couldn't recall the last I had ate,the only thing I could think about was Christine and the men who attacked me

"That's something that your going have to learn to understand and control" Carlisle said "but we'll help you with it"

"It..disgusts me"I said

"Yes,but it's something that you have to do" Edward explained "it's not the same as killing a human many people eat venison just differently than I know why you feel the way you do and as horrible as that was for you it might help you be around humans."

"Will I be around humans alot?"I asked

Carlisle said "Only when you ready."

Emmett snickered and said "You do if you want to meet Edward's girlfriend."

Edward threw him a mean glare,I looked curiously at Edward and he said "I have a human girlfriend her name is Bella,when you think your ready you can meet her but not untill your completely sure."

"Bella"I said quietly to myself the name sounded familiar


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alice insisted we go shopping so her,Rosalie and I went up to Port Angeles to help my nonexist was more fun than I thought it would be and I really got to know Alice and Rosalie better althrough Rosalie didn't really talk to me much Alice said "She just has to get to know you better." I just gave her a tight smile I could understand that cause I don't easly trust people either not after what happened when my mom died but they didn't have to know my life story that life was over I was starting a new one with an immortal family I wouldn't have to worry about them dying on me like everyone else had.

After what seemed like a hundred hours which was really only five hours we arrived back I walked inside the house an overwhelming smell hit me hard as I entered the living room I saw Edward walking toward the door and stop suddenly with an anxious look his face,then I noticed where the smell was coming from there was a small young browned hair girl standing behind him

"Gina,"he said "Well you please go upstairs so I can get Bella out of here?"

"Wait,a minute Edward lets give her a chance,we're all here nothing will happen."Carlisle said Edward looked like he was about to disagree when the girl stepped out from behind him

"Hi," the girl said quietly "I'm Bella Swan what's..." her voice trailed off when she saw me I walked backward untill my back was against the wall and I looked at her while she stared at me

"W-What" I stuttered "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I,recognize you from somewhere..." she gasped and said "your Gina Winchester your from my old high school. What...how...what's going on?" she turned and looked at Edward who was looking shocked

"You know h-?" he asked but I interrupted

"I know her too that's why I recognized her name last night." I was speechless for a moment then I exploded "What the hell are you doing here? With...with vampires!"

she looked taken aback "I..well it's a long story" she said "What are you doing here?" she asked now it was my turn to be taken aback "Well,I..um,that's something I'd rather not talk about right now."

Carlisle interrupted me then "Are you not feeling strange in anyway?"he asked

"Not really,I noticed a smell but,no it doesn't really bother me..much."I replied

"For you to be so new that is amazing."Carlisle said they were all kind of looking at me strangely especially Jasper

"What's the big deal?"I asked confused

Jasper answered me first "It takes most newborns years to control themselves." he explained

"Well,maybe I was right last night when I said that what happened to her might help her to control it" .Edward said and Bella looked at him then back at me

"What happened?"she asked it was a totally innocent question but I couldn't take anymore

"I've got to get out of here."with that I flew out the door before anyone could stop me but not before I heard Bella ask "What did I say?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I was in my room putting my new clothes up in the closet and thinking about last my escape I had stayed in the woods just walking around by the river thinking how weird it was that when I'd thought I had left my past behind me that someone from my past just happened to be here mixed into this mess of monsters and beautiful immortals.

Of all people I never thought I would see her again we had never really been friends but she was always nice to me,unlike the rest of the school population minus had reminded me of me a little,she was an outcast too for some reason she just never fit now as I heard and sensed Edward arrive with Bella and Carlisle call for me to come downstairs I had no clue what to expect from her,had I scared her last night or was she was going to mark me as a crazy person for acting so erratic but I'd never know if I didn't go downstairs cause unlike Edward I couldn't read minds.

When I entered the living room everyone was sitting around the table in the middle of the room when I walked in everyone glanced up at me and Alice patted the seat on the couch between her and Esme as I took my place between them I looked at Carlisle and asked "Yes?"

He started saying "Bella would like to talk to you,if that's ok,I thought it would be best if we were present we wouldn't want to push your control to much and also we'd like to get to know you a bit more too"

"Ok" I said and looked at Bella "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well,the last time I heard anything about you,you were missing I'd heard that you had gone to Seattle for the weekend but you never came back and then..."she looked down at her hands "I heard about Christine.." I held back a sob as my throat tightened "Well,from your reaction I'm quessing Edward as already told you what happened."I said in a bitter voice and glared at Edward

"Just a little but I thought it would best for you to tell her,it's not my place."he said

"Your right" I said "it's not your place."

"I'm so sorry Gina,I know how close you both were." Bella replied trying to get my attention back on her and off of Edward I looked at her with a pained look if I could cry my eyes would be brimming with tears

"Yes,we were as close as sisters and I killed her."

"It wasn't you fault." Jasper said and I could feel a calm feeling wash over me

"What happened? Edward told me you were attacked but that's all."Bella said

"Bella.."Edward begin

"No,it's ok" I said "I was in Seattle like you said and I was walking home through the park,when this group of guys jumped me,I woke up when it was over and made my way to the only person I trusted and I.. don't really remember much untill was too late."

"You were staying with her and her family before she graduated and moved out,right? What happened to your parents,I heard rumors but I tried not to listen to them." Bella said

"Yeah,I stayed with them after my dad.. drinked himself to death He never got over my mom's death she had cancer and she died when I was fourteen,then he started drinking and one day when I was sixteen I came home from school and found him sitting in the his chair dead.I ran to Christine I knew she would help me.I told her that I would be put in foster care and we'd never see each other started pleading with her parents to take me in,and they became my must be going out of their minds with grief,and poor Chelsea.." I broke off saying

"Chelsea was Christine's little sister wasn't she?' Bella asked

"Yeah,she was,we were pretty close too but I can't help to think that she kind of resented me some for stealing her sister and her parents attention,but I'd do anything for her and now I feel like I'm responsible for her"

"You know .." Carlisle begin

"I know I can't see her,or I can't let her see me anyway."

"You've already seen her since it happened haven't you?" Edward accused

"Yes, I.. was there when she and her parents were at the funeral,but I didn't let any of them see me.I knew there was no way I could explain,so I hid and watched them."

"I'm sure their worried about you too."Bella cut in

"Probable but they have enough on their minds without thinking about me" I replied "But that's for the best,it would be better if they just forgot about me I'm sure it won't take long everyone forgets me before long."

"I never did,I know we weren't close or anything but I always remembered you.I liked you,I was just to shy to approach you." Bella said

"Are you sure you just didn't want to be friends with a freak?" I asked

"No, it was nothing like that I didn't care what other people said,but you just seemed like you'd rather be left alone."she said

"That's because people either completely ignored me or did whatever they could think of to make my life miserable if it hadn't been for Christine I would have gave up within the first year my dad died,I knew he needed me so there was no way I could leave him."I explained

"You always seemed to be in detention or suspened." Bella continued

"Well, I wasn't just going to let them beat me up or get away with hurting me" I said "I don't believe in letting people walk over me."

"Yeah,that was pretty obvious." Bella laughed "But you could've approached me to,you know."

"Well,lets just say you weren't the only one that was too I could never figure out why,it seemed like you never had any close friends.I mean I saw you hang out with a few people but it just seemed like you..I don't know didn't connect with anybody."

"Your right I didn't,but when I got here things were completely different"she said while looking around her

"You can really pick 'em,can't ya"I said sarcasticly

everyone snickered well expect for Rosalie "Hey"she complained I just stick my tongue out at her which caused another round of laughs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I felt more like a member of the family after last night. I had a feeling that I was going to like being here and it's strange,but I think this time around Bella and I are going to be friends without a doubt

"Gina" Carlisle called from his study interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah" I walked in to find Carlisle sitting behind his desk

"I would like to talk to you about school,since you wasn't able to graduate how would you like to attend Forks high school?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I thought newborns took a while to control their urges."

"Yes,but you have shown great restrint and the others will be there also to help you,but if you would rather not that is fine.I just wanted you to know that if you wanted to resume your education that you can if you wish to."

"Thank you,and I think I'll take you up on that.I'd like to finish school,as weird as that sounds although my past experiences haven't been good ones maybe this time will be different since no one knows me."

"Yes,probably I will get the papers that you need fixed up would you like to resume from where you left off?"

"Yes,that'll be fine with me"

"Ok,then in a couble of days you will offically be a student of Forks high school."

I smiled and laughed "Thanks"

So my first day at a new school I had to admit I was of stupid for a vampire to be nervous about school but I was. Jasper sensing this calmed me by both his power and his words "It's going to be fine there's nothing to worry 'll be right there if you need anything."

"Thanks" I said as I looked out my window at the trees flashing town was pretty even through over half the time you can't see much of anything for the fog.I was riding with Emmett,Rosalie,Alice and Jasper, Edward had left earlier to pick Bella up from her house and bring her to school. We arrived in record time thanks to Emmetts' break neck speed but I was ok with that cause I love to drive fast even before I was was the cause of numerous speeding tickets and a suspened licence for drag racing which if someone hadn't of snitched on me no one would have found out about that, they were just sore losers and idiots for thinking they wouldn't get in trouble here I was walking into an unfamiliar school with mostly unfamiliar people and of course everyone had to stare at the new girl.I don't like to be stared at so when this one guy stared a little too long for comfort I glared at him and he quickly turned away

"That's not the best way to make friends you know." Edward said as he, Bella and I walked into the class we shared

"I know that but I don't like to be stared at like I'm some kind of science experiment"I said as I took my seat on the left side of Edward,Bella seat on his right side.

"He wasn't thinking about you like that,he was thinking how beautiful and mysterious you looked."Edward explained

"Oh" If I could still blush I would diffiently be doing it now

"It was kind of like that for me on my first day it seemed like everyone was staring at me but most of the guys were really nice to me,of course even now that they don't have a chance a few still try."Bella said Edward glowered into space like he was imaging the few guys that were still trying in his head I grinned and looked down at my notebook wondering what Bella meant by most of the guys like she was excluding someone Edward hearing my thoughts said "She meant first day I saw her was by far one of the hardest days I've ever been through."he didn't get to explain any further because the teacher started I was left with my thoughts wondering what he meant.

At lunch I entered the cafeteria I looked around for my family and noticed two of them was separated from the and Bella was sitting alone at the end of a long table while the other end held humans that I'd seen and ignored in several of my classes and the rest of them were all together at a table near the door so that's were.I headed,as I set down Alice asked me "So,how has your first day been ?"

"Ok,not much different than my last school expect no one has dared to speak to me,so I haven't had to beat anyone up,yet."

Emmett started laughing but Alice stared hard at me "You can't beat anyone up,you'd kill them"she whispered

"I know that.I was kidding,lighten up would ya. I thought Edward was the uptight one of the family."

this made Emmett laugh even harder which made most of the people in the cafeteria look at us including Edward and Bella but unlike everyone else Edward knew what we were talking about and gave me a stern look.I looked away quickly "Great" I muttered

"It's ok,he's knows your kidding"Jasper said "and so do I,I can tell that you bare no ill will toward anyone here"

"Thanks,I think" I said a little 19th century way of speaking sometimes confused ball rang "Ah,saved by the bell "I said as I jumped up and almost ran through the door to get away from the stares

This Saturday, Jasper approached me with an invitation

"Would you to like spare today"

"Spare?"

Emmett came up behind me and said "Fight,do you want to fight?"

"Yes,I know you said that you could,but we thought it would be good to teach you how to fight a vampire" Jasper explained

"Sure"I said a little hesitantly at first "sounds like fun" but looking at Emmett I was wondering how I was supposed to even have a chance with him

"Newborns are much stronger than older vampires,so you could probably beat I think you would be more comfortable just watching them first,then you can go a round with Rosalie or Alice"Edward said as he stepped into the room

"Ok,that sounds good but where are we doing it"

"Not in the house"Esme said as she glided into the room

the boys cracked up laughing

So for the next few hours I watched everyone take turns against each other about half way through I was itching to join in.

.Edward having heard my thoughts said "Ok,lets give Gina a try at this"

now I was worried "Um,that's ok"

"Come on,your gonna have to eventually"Alice said walking over and pulling me up off the ground looks like I was going to now rather I wanted to or for the next three hours I took turns sparing with everyone sometimes one on one sometims two on the time Edward left to see Bella since she was off work now,I felt mentally beat since I counldn't be physically beat anymore

"Ok,I think that's enough training for one day" Jasper said sensing my mood

"Thank you" I said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next night Rosalie,Alice and I went hunting a few miles from our house after I'd finished my...meal I started looking around for them but from the looks of it we'd gotten I set off to find them but then I heard something in the tree above me I stepped back and looked up but it was to or someone landed on top of me I swung and connected with hard skin, my punch knocked it off and gave me enough time to flip up on my feet as turned I noticed there was more than just one person,there were five and with the moon shining through the trees onto their faces I knew all too well who it attackers that I had been running away from and that lead me to my new family,but they had found me again and they were going to kill me or try my training still fresh in my head I started throwning punches and blocking others but I was badly out numbered and I knew I wasn't going down without a one of them came in closer I grapped his head and twisted with all my strength to my and his surprise his head came off ,I threw it into the hands of one his friends catching him off guard which would have given me an opening if not for the guy that jumped onto my back and started twisting my own head.I imagined him flying over my head and hitting a tree but before I could move,his weight was lifted off my back and he hit the tree in front of me

I glaced behind me to see who had throwed him but no one was there, I didn't have the time to stop and wonder what had happened because another one replaced him,but instead of a sneak attack he faced me head on but for some reason when he looked behind me he changed his mind and did the others,this time when I glanced behind me I saw what they had seen and was running from .Alice and Rosalie were running into the clearing toward me

"Are you ok"Alice asked

"Yeah,you two got here just in time"

When we returned home Alice started filling everyone in on what happened.I would break in to fill in the parts she didn't know

"So,they've found you"Carlisle said

Emmett broke in "We'll take care of them"

"I don't want to put any of you danger"I said

"Your 't worry about us there's eight of us and five of them"Jasper said

"Yes,honey don't worry,everything's going be ok"Esme said putting an arm around me

They filled Edward in when he came home and he was as encourging as the rest of them insuring me that they would take care of them ,but while they were filling him in I was going over everything that had happened in my head .While I was silently pondering how the man had flown through the air on his own,Edward interrupted my thoughts to ask "Wait,what happened"he was looking at me now instead of Alice who had been telling the story,I looked at him confused untill I remembered he could read my mind "Oh,I don't know what happened that's what I'm still trying to figure out"

"What happened right before that?"

"I had imagined throwning him into the tree,but before I could it just happened and no one was behind me"

"Huh?"he looked at Carlisle with a mixed look

"What?"I asked

"Do you think you could try that again?"Edward said looking back at me

"Try what?"

"Try throwning something by imagining it happen"

I looked at him like he was crazy

"Just humor me ok"

"Fine whatever" I stood up and looked around the room for something to thrown,I spotted a vase sitting on a side table.I imagined it flying through the air toward Edward the next thing I know,Edward was holding the vase,just barely grapping it before it connected with his face,my mouth dropped open and I could feel my eyes widen in shock "What the hell just happened"I said looking at everyone who were also wearing shocked expressions

"I think you have a gift and we have just find out what it is"Carlisle said shaking off the shock before anyone else

"That's what I was by the way for trying to bash a vase over my head"Edward said looking at me with a glare

"I'm sorry,I didn't know it would work"

"Well,I think some more training is necessary now"Carlisle said "you need to learn how to control this"

"Control this? What if I don't want this"

"Why not you have a gift,a pretty cool gift if you ask me"Alice said

"I'm enough of a freak already I don't need something else to add to that"

"Your not a freak,what do you think we're freaks too?"Edward asked

"You can read my mind and know that's not what I meant,it's just I've always been a freak"

"No,not a freak just different,but now you have a special gift that could really help you during a fight"Jasper added

"Fine,so when do we start this training?"

"Now,if your ready"Carlisle said "the sooner the better"

so we all headed outside,Emmett stepped in front of me "Ok,me first"

"You first what?"

"Use your power on me"

"I..don't think so"

"Oh,come on,I won't get mad"

"Fine,you asked for it"I closed my eyes and imagined him flying and landing in the middle of the clearing,I heard a "Hguf"and it sounded like a boulder fall from the sky to the ground I opened my eyes and Emmett was right where I imagined him landing,I cringed as he got up and walked to me and I was fully prepared to run but as he approached he was smiling and laughing "that was fun,sort of"

I smiled back glad that he wasn't mad "Ok" Edward said "let's try that again"

"Ok" I begin but Emmett interrupted me "But not on me again"

I laughed as I picked out my next victim

I walked back downstairs where everyone was gathered,from changing my ruined clothes that had gotten torn during my fight was talking about how to trap the nomads as they called they had ran when Rosalie and Alice interrupted our fight they figured we were going have to sneak attack them, since they didn't seem to like even I had made it down the rest of the stairs,I heard Jasper say "Maybe we could get Gina to walk into woods alone and we'll stay back a little bit so they so they can't sense us"

"No,we're not using her as bait"Edward said

"That's not a bad idea"I said as I walked into the room

"No,we are not putting you in danger"

"But,you'll be close enough to read my mind,you'll know when I need you"

"I don't like this"

"Yeah,but if I don't do it alone,we won't catch them and I'll never be raid of them"

Edward knew better than anyone what they had done to me and how I needed them to be gone,so I wouldn't have to live with the fear of them returning again

"Ok, we'll do it your way" he sighed

they decided to not do it to night they figured the nomads might get tomorrow night would be the last time I had to see them I was anxious to be done and over with with being afraid and looking over my shoulder I would be free of them tommorrow night

So here I was again walking alone in the woods but at least this time I knew sort of what to when I heard the trees rustling and the air rush by me I knew they were here "Well,well here you are again don't have your protecters with you do you?" the one with dark hair spoke up

"No" I answered

"Good we can have some fun now" the same man said

"Yes,I'd like to pay you back for ripping MY HEAD OFF!" another man shouted from behind me

"If you'll wait your turn I'll rip it off again for you" ok maybe antagonizing him wasn't the best thing to do but it beat showing fear which was my only other it did what I hoped it would cause the man came at me but his anger made him sloopy and I easily side stepped out of the I just had to step right into another grapped my arms holding them at my sides as the others closed in for the kill

"Mind if we join the party"I heard Emmett say long before I saw arms holding me suddenly vanished with a scream I turned to see Emmett holding one of the mans arms in each of his hands "Hey sis" was his greeting to ,well they (I really didn't have the chance to do anything except build a fire) made mince meat out of the nomads and burned the deed was done Edward walked toward me with a smile and said "They won't hurt you anymore"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Alice insisted that I go hunting this weekend not with her but with Emmett and Jasper "Why" I asked "I'm fine"

"Maybe so,but with you spending so much time around Bella you need to be careful"

"I would never hurt her" I said feeling hurt that she thought I would do something to Bella

"Of course you wouldn't I know that but why make it hard on yourself when you could do something about it"

"Fine I'll go but...your up to something I can tell"

"Who,me"she said with a innocent expression that I didn't believe for a minute

"So,what's up with Alice"I asked Emmett and Jasper as we hunted

"I don't know"Jasper said keeping his head turned away from me

"Me,neither"Emmett said but with a sneaky smile

"Your both are in on it too,aren't you"

"I have no idea what you are talking about"Jasper said with his most honest voice

I gave up and started listening for something to attack I was beginning to get irritated with all of this sneaky evasiveness

When we arrived home I could sense that everyone was inside even Bella but I was not excepting what greeted me when I walked through the door "SURPRISE" everyone shouted at were streamers and a banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY my mouth dropped open as I was getting hugged from all sides

"What's going on how did you know it was my birthday?"

"Well,I accidentally let it slip when I was getting your paper work ready for school"Carlisle said with an apologetic look on his face

"And I couldn't just let your birthday go by without a word" Alice said with the biggest smile on her face

"Uh,this looks like more than just a word" I said looking around again as my eyes fell on the table that held a pile of wrapped presents

"Well,start opening them"Alice said with a grin

I walked toward the table and picked up the first gift and ripped the paper off the box inside the box was a key.I looked at the name on the paper it was blank so I looked up at everyone with a curious and confused expression

"You'll have to come outside to see what it's to"Alice said,I started walking to the front door "Not that way little sister"Emmett said as he turned me toward the back door while putting his hands over my eyes "What are you doing"I said trying to shake him off "Might as well give up"was all he said in repile.

I could have gotten lose if I had tried harder but I humored him and gave outside he stopped walking and put his hands down.I looked and in front of the massive barn turned garage set a dark blue 2007 Shelby Mustang with a convertible top and dark black tinted windows I was speechless yet again.I screamed,found Edward and jumped on him before I knew what I was doing "THANK YOU,THANK YOU!"I exclaimed "I haven't told anyone but you that I love Mustangs so I know you did it"then I remembered who I was hugging and dropped back to the ground and coughed "Sorry" I said

"It's fine,I'm glad you like it"Edward said "but I can't take all the credit,Alice saw that we got you a car but it was my job to find out what kind"

I turned to look at Alice and she said"I don't always see everything,but I'm happy you like it to"

"Like it? I love it"I said as I ran over and hugged her

Now I was up in my room putting away more clothes from Alice whom seemed to think you couldn't have enough clothes but if this kept up I was gonna have to get Emmett to run through the wall and make another hole for a closet but I had to admit I had more fun tonight than I had,had in everyone was off doing their own thing and I was left to freely and privately review the nights events since Edward was with Bella at her house.

a few days later Emmett came up to me and said "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"We're playing baseball a storm is coming,it's the only time we can play"

"Baseball isn't really my thing" I said with a shake of my head

"Oh,come on everyone is going " he gave me a sad puppy dog face

"Oh,ok I'll go" I gave him an annoyed look but inside I felt excited I was becoming more like a member of the family every day I loved it when they included me in their plans

the game was on and everyone was here even Bella of course she wasn't playing it was too dangerous for her to but it's great to have her here Edward keeps her to himself to much it was about time he let her come out and ,Alice,and Rosalie are playing against Emmett,Jasper,Carlisle and Edward and we are so beating their sound the bat made when Alice slammed it into the ball was like a thouder clap I could so understand why a storm was needed for this.I took off running and jumped into the air the same time as Carlisle,we slammed into each other but before our feet could hit the ground I felt someone else slam into me,someone much heavier than Carlisle it had to be Emmett all three of us ended up falling to the ground in a heap of arms and legs "Emmett,I am going to kill you when I get up from here" my threat didn't sound as threating as I had meant for it to

"Yeah,right"Emmett huffed as he untangled himself

Emmett finally got up but Carlisle was still on the ground next to me

"Carlisle are you ok?" I asked,when he didn't speak I turned to look at him he had one hand on my stomach and a very puzzled look on his face "Carlisle?" this time he finally looked at me "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said quickly too quickly he still had his hand on my stomach I noticed his hand was on the bump that had appeared when I was changed I had no clue what it was but obviously Carlisle did.I jumped up quickly,from the look on his face I didn't want to know what it had wandered over to us he had a strange look on his face too _Of course _I thought _he knows what Carlisle is thinking_ I walked away from them quickly I didn't what to know I just wanted to get back to the game and forget about the looks on their faces and thankfully they didn't say anything for the rest of the it just wasn't the same their moods had changed and everyone else picked up on it.

"I'm going to take Bella home"Edward said after the game which us girls won even though we were outnumbered,Alice took a break from ribbing Jasper and Emmett long enough to hug Bella and tell her bye

then it was my turn"Bye,Bella" I said as I gently hugged her

"Bye,Gina see you soon"she said with a small smile even Bella had felt the change in everyone's moods

I was so dreading going back home cause I knew that the slience wouldn't last there

when we started for home I ran the whole way since Edward wasn't here I beat everyone else there but not by enough.I had just started up the stairs when Carlisle asked for me to stop "Gina,we need to talk,please"

"Carlisle I don't want to know,really"

"Have you not ever wondered about it"

"Yeah,but from the look I saw on your face...I don't want to you please just forget about it?"

"If that is what you want.I just thought that you might want to know"

"I don't,I don't care"

"Ok,then I won't say anything else about it"

"Thank you"I said I was relieved some

now that things was settled Alice started ribbing Emmett again "So,Emmett what was that you were saying about us girls being to inexperienced to win?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight (end)

My relieve didn't last long Edward came home he gathered everyone into the living room "I know that all of you are curious to know what's going on,but where is Gina?"Edward asked in a quiet voice

"She said that she was going for a walk" Esme answered

they thought I was out of hearing range but I wasn't and even though I had told Carlisle that I didn't want to know my curiousity got the better of me so I listened 

"Ok,I see that she doesn't want to know" he and Carlisle had obviously been doing their one sided talking (Carlisle talking in his mind and Edward listening)"I don't think that we should be talking about this,then"

"Oh,come on want to was with the looks you two had on your faces?"Emmett said

"Carlisle had come to a conclusion and I was as shocked as he was"

"Ok,you've gotta give us more than that"

"Maybe it's not something we need to know,we shouldn't pry"Jasper interjected

"Are you not the least bit curious"Emmett asked

"Yes,but I know what Gina was feeling and if she would rather not know then why should we?"

it seemed like this would go on and on so I came to the decision to give them want they really wanted.I walked through the back door and entered the living room saying "Go ahead and tell them already"

everyone looked startled "How long have you been out there?"Edward asked

"Ever since you got back"I said "Now go ahead and talk"

"I thought you didn't want to know"

"I didn't but since it seems to be something that everyone is so eager to find out about,it made me curious"

"Ok,Carlisle maybe you should take over"

with a nod Carlisle begin "I believe that... " he was trying to say whatever it was as diligently as possible so I tried to help "Just spit it out Carlisle I'll be fine"

"It would appear that you were pregant when you were changed"he said in a rush

ok maybe I wasn't going to be fine "How...there's no way that's possible I know I wasn't pregant when that happened"

"If your absolutely sure..."

"I am"

he was silent

"What does this mean then cause I was not pregant"

"Not before you were attacked,you mean"

I didn't know what to say I mean I thought that vampires couldn't reproduce so how in the world...no he had to be wrong

"No,he's 's why he was so confused,there have been myths about this but none of the mothers have ever lived lived because you had been bitten already"Edward said

I glared at him"This is crazy,it only took three days for me to change that's not enough time for my body to start to show"

"It would seem that the fetus grows rapidly,Trust me Gina,I would not believe it myself if I had not seen mothers in different stages of their trimesters,but it looks as if you were about a month pre-"

"Don't" I interrupted "Just don't say it"I felt Jasper start to calm me but I didn't want to calmed I ran out of the house with Carlisle and someone else calling me I think it was Alice but I couldn't stop I just wanted to be alone.I didn't slow as I jumped across the river and landed on the other side I kept running going deeper and deeper into the woods _Mother,Pregant_ I thought as I one more thing they had taken from me even though I'd never thought much about being a mother I was only eighteen I still had so much I wanted to do before I even started to consider that but now that I knew that there had been a baby growing inside me...I just couldn't deal with this now

I had hunted which didn't make me feel much better so now I was sitting against a tree listening to the sounds of the forest all around me I could hear someone walking toward me someone had gotten worried and decided to check on me.I tried to tell who is was by the sound of their walk,not one of the guys maybe Alice or her blond hair came into view I was surprised,I'd never figured that she would be worried about me of all people.

"Hey"she said

"Hey,Rosalie is something wrong at the house?"

"No,I came to find you,to make sure you were wanted to come but I told them that I wanted to talk to you first"

"Ok,about what?"

"Do you know anything about how I was changed?"  
"No"I said and she started telling me her story I didn't know just how much we had in common it made me understand her better and it also made me feel better knowing that I wasn't sat in the forest talking for about an hour it seemed,when we heard someone coming through the trees toward us more than just one person it sounded like

"I guess they got tired of waiting for me to bring you back"Rosalie said

"Well,I guess we'd better for telling me,it makes me feel not so alone"

"Of course,if you need to talk to someone just let me know"

"Ok,but lets not talk anymore about this now,I don't want them to worry"

"Alright,but I don't know how much we can keep from Edward"

"Did I hear someone say my name"Edward said as he walked toward us with the rest of the family behind him

"We were starting to worry"Esme said

"Sorry,we've just been talking"Rosalie said as she stood up

"How you feeling,Gina"Esme asked

"I don't know,Jasper how am I feeling?"

"Sad but calm"he replied

"Good,lets get back home,then"I said

A couble of months passed and Rosalie,Emmett, Jasper and I graduted.I hadn't decided if I was going to college or not I didn't like school so why put myself through more and since I couldn't forget anything now I didn't see the need to go right after that,Rosalie announced that she and Emmett were going to Africa this made me sad because I loved the way Emmett could always lighten my mood and Rosalie and I had become somewhat closer after our talk,the only difference between what happened to her and me was someone was there for her,she had someone to look after her where I didn't.I can't help but to think if Carlisle or someone like him had been there to help me that Christine would still be alive and my heart wouldn't be filled with such regret and guilt.


End file.
